


Russian Royalty

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine Chekov [6]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Again, Because I can, Drunk Chekov, also because I like it, and fun to write, because it's fun to imagine, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on another post from imaginechekov.tumblr.com, but I couldn't find it anymore and I got tired of looking for it, so you don't get the link.<br/>It was basically this: Imagine Chekov getting drunk and climbing onto Bones' back demanding to be carried around the Enterprise, proclaiming Russian royalty shouldn’t need to walk. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Royalty

 “Captain, he's done it again! Damn that Russian genius lad!”

Kirk had just been woken up by his Chief Engineer who was now loudly cussing into his Captain's ear. Kirk lifted his head and ruffled up his hair. “Who did what?” he asked, his voice mirroring the drowsiness in his blue eyes. “Chekov, Captain! He stole my whiskey, _again_!” Scotty complained.

Kirk sighed, annoyingly this wasn't the first time Chekov had pulled something like this. Usually it ended in an amusement for the crew and a little bit of trouble for Bones as the kid got himself pissed drunk and passed out sooner or later, but there had also been a few incidents where people got hurt, and Jim wasn't really keen on repeating that.

“Got it, Scotty. I'll go look for him, too” he groaned while leaving his warm cosy bed. After putting his golden uniform shirt on he left his quarters. His first trip led him to the sickbay where he filled Bones in, who promptly left to look for the boy. 

 

Half an hour later Bones had to fight a growing headache, which didn't really help, seeing as his irritation had come dangerously close to the thin line separating _just tolerable_ and _absolutely unbearable_. Usually, when he reached the level of _absolutely unbearable_ , he stomped about the _Enterprise_ and shouted at everyone he met until he was feeling better. But that was obviously not an option at the moment. Just when he was about to give up on the boy and return to the sickbay two hands appeared from behind him and covered his eyes, followed by a little giggle and a slurred voice squealing “GUESS WHOOOOO!”

Bones didn't need the overwhelming smell of whiskey that accompanied the words to find the answer.

“Chekov, what the hell are you doing? You're gonna get an earful from Scotty when you sobered up, kid”

Chekov's only reaction was a surprisingly audible pout. The next second the boy had removed his hands from Bones' face to jump on his back instead. “Wha-”

“The mighty I will be carried around the ship from now on. Walk, slave!” A forceful tug at his hair elicited a sound of hurt from Bones who involuntarily started walking. “Chekov, get down! I'm a doctor, not a horse, dammit!” The only response was another tug at his hair and a kick in the stomach. Bones almost fell. A little out of breath he wondered how the hell the kid had managed that kick, seeing as his feet were dangling at the level of Bones' knees.

“Go, slave. Russian royalty shouldn't need to _walk_. You will carry me everywhere from now on. Everywhere. The mighty I will never walk again”

“Yeah, right, kiddo” Bones rolled his eyes, shifted the boy so he could carry him more comfortably, and started walking again. This time on purpose and towards the sickbay. “I'll start with the sickbay, and tomorrow we'll see about the rest”


End file.
